


mothman-sama

by deducingontheroof



Series: sf18 bonus round fills [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, Trans Konoha, im not sorry, the SportsFest 2018 Mothman Extravaganza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: Akinori blinks.Mothman blinks back at him.





	mothman-sama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lollipop_Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/gifts).



Akinori blinks.

Mothman blinks back at him.

Akinori looks around. He is definitely still in his bedroom, and everything is exactly how he remembers leaving it before he went to sleep. Well. Everything except for the fact that there’s a cryptid sitting on the end of his bed.

“Um. Hello,” Akinori greets tentatively, with an awkward little wave. “Is this a prank?”

Mothman doesn’t say anything. It only keeps staring at Akinori with those eyes, those hooded eyes that seem to cut straight to the center of Akinori’s soul.

It is not saying anything, but Akinori can see its cryptid cock swelling, getting hard. Akinori swallows.

Now he understands why he has been hearing weird mating calls from outside, and why he has seen some weird dude with a glowstick tied to his dick running around on top of the nearby buildings lately.

The weirdo has clearly been trying to summon Mothman, and Mothman has appeared. Just not where the weirdo— or Akinori— was expecting.

“Do you want something from me?” Akinori tries, but Mothman still doesn’t say anything. It has a very obvious cryptid erection.

Akinori wonders if Mothman’s dick is significantly different from a human dick. He vaguely wants to find out.

He slides his covers off, exposing his breasts to the ice cold air. He scowls slightly as he realizes that Mothman must have left the window open. Ignoring the cold, he moves down the bed, getting close enough to Mothman that he could reach out and touch it.

“Do you want me to suck your dick, Mothman?” Akinori offers hesitantly.

It still has not said a word, but Akinori notices its cock twitch, and he reaches slowly for the cryptid’s furry, veiny yogurt slinger.

Akinori really never thought that he was a furry, but he also knew that his beliefs are changing as his hand moves wondrously along the furry shaft, and he meets Mothman’s eyes.

He’s so wet right now. There is a cryptid on his bed, a cryptid with a thick, furry appendage, and Konoha Akinori has never been this turned on in his life.

“Mothman…” Akinori whispers, bringing his face down to mouth along the side of the delicious cryptid candystick, savouring the taste of salt and sweat and Mothman. “I want to suck your cock, Mothman-sama, please?”

It doesn’t say anything, of course, but a furry hand cards through Akinori’s hair, pushing him down, and Akinori just knows that he will have a story to tell tomorrow.

He wonders what Semi will think.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://charlie-albus.tumblr.com) | [dreamwidth](https://deducingontheroof.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
